What It Is To Be Seeker
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Sequel to “Seekers Come In Threes.” Sam is mended and back at his own Base, but he, Mikaela, and Bumblebee still have much to learn about what it really is to be a Seeker.
1. Chapter 1

What It Is to Be Seeker.

Summary: Sequel to "Seekers Come In Threes." Sam is mended and back at his own Base, but he, Mikaela, and Bumblebee still have much to learn about what it really is to be a Seeker.

Rating: It involves more than one Seeker: it can't be anything less than an M.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Dreamworks/Paramount and Hasbro. Lucky them! I gain no material gain of any sort from this.

A/N: 1 orn=13 days.

What It Is To Be Seeker.

Prologue.

It took some time to get the nine Seekers refuelled, and for all concerned to give their view of events. It was a prodigious yawn from Sam - who still retained many now-irrelevant human reactions - that prompted Ratchet to suggest recharge for all three trines.

"We are short on recharge chambers, but fortunately we have three Seeker-sized ones. It'll be a tight fit but three of you will fit in each one, the new trine, of course, _should_ sleep together, as they will need to reinforce their bond and feel secure, thus will need to be in touching distance of each other for the next three orns."

Starscream swivelled his head one hundred and eighty degrees to look at Ratchet: it reminded Sam of an owl.

"For a grounder, you are very well informed on the subject of Seekers."

Sam could tell from the tone of Starscream's voice that he was not being sarcastic: on the contrary, Starscream's voice sounded respectful.

"Runway and I believe that filling in each other's gaps make sense in case either one of us is unavailable for each other's specialist types so we trade," Ratchet explaned. " I exchange my knowledge of ground forms for his knowledge of all flying types, especially Seekers. With a trine at the Base it would be foolish not to learn from our only Seeker medic about Seekers? What if he is damaged in battle? Just being a medic des not make him immune to coming to harm."

Ratchet led Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee over to a recharge unit. "It'll be a tight fit, but you should all be able to get in together if you shift about a bit." he said, lifting the lid. Starscream quirked a brow ridge.

"You might want to invest in something a bit bigger for your Seekers," he said. "Recharge units have_ far_ more fun uses than just for recharging, but not when they're _that_ cramped."

"Why does everything always boil down to the interface value for you, Starscream?" Ratchet asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Ok, its not just _me_, Ratchet," Starscream said as the three newest jets managed to squeeze in front-to back-to back. "It's all part and parcel of being a Seeker."

As Sam drifted off into recharge, his last conscious thought was that he'd have to ask Starscream what he meant by that last cryptic comment. It sounded interesting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

What It Is To Be Seeker.

Chapter One.

Sam came out of recharge to the pleasing sensation of warm plating pressed against his own from both front and back. Mikaela was at his back, her back to him, her tailfins and aft pressed against his own, and Bumblebee was at his front, his tailfins pressing against Sam's chest. One of Sam's arms was draped over Bumblebee, the other was tucked down by his side.

He tightened the arm about Bumblebee, pulling him closer in a one-armed embrace. Bumblebee warbled in surprise as he came out of recharge, then one of Bumblebee's own new large hands slid over Sam's, and squeezed it in a gesture of affection.

At that moment, Mikaela stirred, and the sensation of her tailfins scraping gently against his caused a feeling he wasn't expecting at all to surface.

It was the feeling of arousal.

He was just wondering how, in the tight confines of the chamber, he could turn to caress and stroke Mikaela while still keeping his hold on Bumblebee, when a sharp rap on the top of the recharge canopy startled him. He looked up to see Ratchet standing looking in at them. He nodded when he saw Sam and the other two had noticed him, and lifted the plexi cover, and indicated they should come out.

Suppressing a groan of disappointment, and realising snuggles with Mikaela and Bumblebee would have to wait, he sat up irritably.

"What is it? What do you want?" he asked crossly, and saw Ratchet's optic-shutters flutter.

"Well, you're picking up the Seeker arrogance quickly enough, I see," he said archly. "To answer your question, your recharge period is over and I feel it best if you do not stay in such cramped conditions for too long, also Prime would like to debrief you."

Sam heard the barely-concealed snap in Ratchet's words, and immediately felt contrite.

"Aw, Ratch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so sharp, I never have been a morning person and I guess that even as a Seeker, that hasn't really changed," Sam said. He eased himself out of the chamber and onto his feet, wobbling slightly as he was still getting used to Seeker legs. Ratchet moved to steady him, smiling a little.

"Okay Sam, apology accepted. Don't worry about being a bit wobbly, that's quite a common side effect of just coming out of recharge." He moved to steady Mikaela as she too dropped down and wavered.

Bumblebee was the last to exit, holding on to the edge of the recharge unit itself until he was steadier. Sam looked round and noticed two Seekers standing nearby. A secind look, noting the colours and patterns of the wings, showed them to belong to Dawnstreaker and Starscream. Both were looking over in their direction, and both of them appeared to be attempting - and failing - to contain a bout of giggling. They saw Sam looking and tried harder, with little success. Sam wondered what they found so amusing but decided it would have to wait.

"You know where his office is," Ratchet stated. "He's expecting you."

Sam headed out, and he both saw from his optic corner and felt through the trine-bond his two wing-mates fall into step behind and to the side of him, in formation even as they walked. The Base was both familiar to Sam and strange: the layout was familiar but the scale was odd, from this height things looked different, Sam reflected.

He came up to Optimus' door, and raised a hand to knock, but Bumblebee reached up his own hand to stop him.

"Sam, Optimus won't recognise a knock as a request for entry: send a com saying you're here on this frequency: Optimus will get it."

Nodding, Sam did as he was bid, thinking that although they were all in new bodies, Bumblebee had a handle on certain aspects of his life that for him, at last, would not have changed.

The door opened, and Sam walked in. Optimus was stood behind his desk, and indicated the three chairs opposite: as Sam sat, he felt the spreading chair-back support his wings and back and relaxed, the chairs had obviously been designed for winged Cybertronians.

Optimus handed them all cubes of energon, and Sam sipped experimentally, taking a bigger gulp straight after, that tasted _good_! He recognised it as the same stuff Freefall had passed around before they headed for the Autobot Base. Optimus sat down, took a gulp from his own cube, shuttered his optics and sighed briefly: obviously he was enjoying the taste too. Then he unshuttered his optics and regarded Sam.

"I will detail to you what happened here, including the changes that affected Bumblebee and Mikaela, as Ironhide and I were witnesses. Perhaps after that, you could explain what you recall of the incident?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam said.

Leaning back, Optimus began to relate what he had seen.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

As Sam finished explaining to Optimus his point of view of the entire incident, the doors opened to admit the Command Trine.

"They have agreed to tell me about the event as they saw it: I find the more angles you can get on the situation, the more information there is to work on," Optimus replied at Sam's surprised look. "There are things that as Decepticons and life-long Seekers that they may have noticed or feel is worth mentioning that you may not have noticed, or may not realise could be important. I shall be debriefing Dawnstreaker and her trine afterwards, although I am building a picture in my processors of the probable cause of this."

Sam and his trine stood to leave, but Starscream moved over, one hand out, and stopped in front of Sam.

"I would like to see you later today: your teaching still needs to be taken care of, although the flying will continue another day. There are _other_ aspects of Seeker day-to-day life you will need to know about." He reached out to rest his hand on Sam's shoulder, and lightly traced with a finger the fading scar left on Sam's wing, a soon-to-be-gone reminder of his close call at the Decepticon base.

Sam couldn't stop the involuntary shudder the touch invoked, it was oddly gentle and surprisingly stimulating for all it was brief. On top of the arousal he still felt from Mikaela's shifting against him that morning, it was all Sam could do not to reach out and stroke the Decepticon back. Sam blinked, wondering where _that_ had come from, and focused on the other Seeker, for Starscream was speaking again.

"Freefall is a competent medic: I assume your injury no longer pains you?" he asked. Sam could still feel where Starscream had touched, a tingling line of pleasure, and he found himself wishing the contact had lasted longer. Forcing his mind back to the question, he replied.

"No, it no longer hurts, thank you for asking." He turned to leave but had not taken more than a step when he felt one hand take a gentle hold on a tailfin, and another hand stroke down the middle of his back.

The touches were brief, and the hands removed after a few seconds, but Sam froze as a welter of arousal, confusion, and tingling overwhelmed him, not just from him but from someone else, transmitted along the bond. By the time he had collected his wits enough to turn to look for who had touched him, the Command Trine were all settling into the chairs and taking cubes of energon, although he noticed that both Skywarp and Starscream directed saucy winks at him and his trine. It seemed Mikaela had experienced something as well, for her wing-edges and tailfins betrayed a slight tremor, and her optics were wide, although the feeling he was receiving from her down the trine bond was arousal, not fear.

As Starscream began to tell Optimus how he had first received a call to arms from Barricade, not acknowledging Sam at all, he realised waiting around would gain him nothing. Throwing an irritated glare over his shoulder at Starscream, Sam turned and walked out, followed by Bumblebee and Mikaela.

Although Starscream had given no sign, he _had_ been surreptitiously observing Sam, and as the latter exited, quite obviously both charged and irritated, Starscream smirked a little. He sent a brief com to Dawnstreaker, received her amused-sounding reply in the affirmative.

As he turned his attention back to talking to Optimus, Starscream reflected on how entertaining and fulfilling his and Skywarp's quite-deliberate touches on Sam and that highly-attractive femme of his would make the lessons to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

What It Is To Be Seeker.

Chapter Two.

They had barely exited the room when Dawnstreaker, Runway, and Freefall turned into the corridor and headed towards them.

"Sam, Mikaela, 'Bee, come and have some energon with us in the rest-room, we can wait for Starscream and the others there," Dawnstreaker invited.

"Um, okay," said Sam, although the inside of his head was, figuratively speaking, blue from the un-uttered curses he was thinking. He had been hoping to slip off to Bumblebee's room with the other two and spend some private, quality time together discovering the new configurations of each other's bodies, but to refuse would have seemed rude. As Dawnstreaker beckoned then forwards he felt a muted burst of annoyance from both the others down their trine-bond.

A few moments later the six Seekers went into the rec-room, and Dawnstreaker grabbed at Sam's arm.

"You have to try the different flavours of energon. Ratchet brewed them using different mixes of fuels to make them taste different from each other." Pulling him with her, she drew a few cubes, then enlisted his help to take them back to the table the other four had sat at. Indicating the free flyer's chairs, she put the tips of her fingers lightly to the chest just below the shoulder vents to gently push him into one.

The touch sent a shiver up Sam's frame, but she seemed oblivious to the effect her touch had had. Sam noticed that Mikaela was leaning forward in her chair, her head bowed, and Runway was working at her neck cables with dexterous fingers. He noticed Sam looking, and nodded acknowledgement.

"I'm just checking her cables haven't been kinked by being squeezed intro that recharge chamber with the rest of you all night," he said. "I'll check Bumblebee's and then yours in a moment," he offered.

Sam pulled his chair forward as he felt someone trying to squeeze by. Looking up, he found himself looking into the faces of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both of whom were holding two energon cubes apiece.

"Hey, Sam, we were told what happened by Ratchet," Sideswipe said.

"And Starscream," Sunstreaker said. "He said that you might need to learn how to avoid or otherwise deal with attacking grounders. We volunteered to help, but we'd kinda like you to return the favour. If we help you train, perhaps you can help us perfect how we deal with attacking Seekers? It won't be yet, it'll probably be in about an orn or two, and the way I see it we're all helping out each other."

Sam considered it for a moment, before nodding.

"Sure, I'm game, it only seems fair after all. We can all do it. Right, Bee, Mikaela?"

The faces of the Twins broke into broad grins, and Sunstreaker gave one of Sam's shoulder-vents a boisterous shove: Sam almost overbalanced in the chair, grabbing for the arms.

"Excellent! That's agreed then," said Sunstreaker. As Sam regained his equilibrium, it was then that he noticed that Runway was staring at him in astonishment, Freefall had facepalmed and was shaking his head, and Dawnstreaker was a shaking ball of mirth curled up in her seat. Mikaela looked as confused as he did, but Bumblebee was looking mildly horrified.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked in confusion.

"It's okay it's nothing particularly bad. I guess it just means 'Avoiding the Twins' will need to be added to the list of lessons Starscream says you'll need." Runway said. "I won't say any more, we'll let you find out what helping the Twins train means in your own time, we wouldn't want to spoil it for you." Dawnstreaker giggled once before straightening up and smoothing her features back into something approaching normality, although a grin did keep breaking through, making Sam wonder just what he'd gotten himself into. Still, it was too late to back out now.

"Starscream was talking about lessons? What lessons?" Sam said, in an effort to distract himself from Mikaela's feelings - the unkinking of her neck, which Runway had now resumed, was getting her aroused. "More flying?"

He actually hoped not, at least not today, for his wings were slightly sore from the amount of flying they had done yesterday, something that Dawnstreaker assured him would pass as he got used to it.

Runway answered, with a shake of his head. He shifted his attentions to Bumblebee as he addressed Sam.

"No, Starscream said you'd done enough flying for now. Being a Seeker isn't just about flying and fighting, but about looking after yourselves and each other. No, I believe Starscream was talking about teaching you about one of the fundamental basics of keeping yourself airworthy, and of relaxing. He said we would be teaching you how to polish yourselves and each other."

The Twins, who were still standing by Sam's chair, both burst into giggles, and Sam wondered just what was so funny. Sideswipe reached out towards Sam.

"Make sure you concentrate on how to polish the canopy, Sam, gotta make sure you don't leave smears on it." Sideswipe pressed his hand to Sam's canopy, and the warmth which spread through Sam's circuits had nothing to do with the energon. He suddenly felt the urge to grab Sideswipe and kiss him, hard, on the lips. Only his human inhibitions, and the awareness that the room was full of other people, stopped him. Dawnstreaker reached over and pulled Sideswipe's hand away, much to Sam's relief.

"Thank you, Sideswipe," she smiled, looking Sideswipe in the optics in such a way that Sam felt as if the two were communicating on a different level that was strictly nonverbal.

Sideswipe's only response was to smile at her, wink at each member of the new trine, and wander off, Sunstreaker in tow, both still giggling. Sam stared at them for a few seconds, and then turned to look at Dawnstreaker.

"So what was _that_ all about?" Sam asked. Dawnstreaker smiled at him, reaching out to touch his hand with her own. That was something else Sam had begun to notice, all the Seekers seemed to be very touchy-feely. Not that he objected, in fact he found it rather pleasant.

"Oh, you know what that pair are like, always larking about and making chronic nuisances of themselves," she said nonchalantly, waving a hand in the direction of the two mechs. "I would say they are planning a new prank to pull on some unfortunate mech, I would guess either Prowl or Ratchet," she told him.

"Or one of us?" Sam asked suspiciously. He had been told by Bumblebee early on that the Twins had been given an injunction against pranking any humans, due to their fragility. If a prank went wrong, it could have fatal consequences. Mind games were okay, but physical pranks were a no-no. How Optimus had achieved it was a mystery, but the Twins had held to it. Sam had a feeling that now he and Mikaela were now mech and femme, that injunction was no longer in effect.

"Oh no, they've already got you, Sam, by getting you to agree to helping them train," Dawnstreaker said. Sam made a mental note to ask Bumblebee later just what he'd gotten them into.

Runway finished his ministrations on Bumblebee and moved on to Sam, and began gently rubbing and stroking at his neck cables, smooth dexterous fingers working their way up teasing, stroking, straightening. Sam tried to first ignore, and then push down, the feelings the sensations the smooth, cool digit-tips massaging his neck were rousing. At that point, Dawnstreaker's head turned slightly to the side as her optics briefly dimmed than brightened again.

"Starscream and his trine are finished with their debriefing. Optimus says that Prowl should have assigned you rooms of your own by tonight. We have polishing materials, but we'll stop off by the stores to pick up some for you on the way. We'd usually polish each other in one of our rooms, but as there are nine of us for this, I took the liberty of booking a meeting room for it. Starscream and the others are headed there now, so it's time we headed that way as well," she said.

Sam's vents stalled briefly as Runway gently, expertly threaded his fingers under the thick cables at the side of his neck, sending tingles and buzzing all down his limbs and up into his head. He felt the fingers smooth wires inside, so gentle as to be almost a caress, and then the digits were withdrawn just as carefully. He wondered if he'd imagined the light stroke along his neck-seam as Runway pulled back, but Dawnstreaker got up and beckoned to them, and he pushed the thought aside.

"Come on, we'll head to stores and then the room. This way," she said. As Sam followed, and his trine-mates fell into step behind him, he noted Dawnstreaker's cheerful vocal tone and the eagerness in her step, and figured that she was looking forward to it.

It seemed that she was as eager to help teach them about polishing as he was to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

What It Is To Be Seeker.

Chapter Three.

A/N: Smut, slash and implied femslash in this chapter.

They stopped off only to visit the stores, which Sam had never been to before. Storekeeping duty, like many other duties at the Autobot Base, was not a permanent duty, but rotated between the mechs and femmes present. Hound was on store-duty that day, and helped them find new cloths, (which Sam and Mikaela recognised as king sized flat bed sheets), soft leathers, (made of entire cow skins) and a fresh tin of the best wax that Earth produced, a translucent purple wax that Hound informed them was used for fast racing cars. This came in a specially-manufactured oversized tin, just the right size for Seekers and other large 'bots to use.

From there, Dawnstreaker led them to a spare conference room, and when they walked in, Starscream and his other two trine-members were there. It appeared that they had all taken a visit to the stores, all three had new tins of polish and were tugging and pulling at the cloths to make them a little more pliable, a process Dawnstreaker suggested they carry out with theirs.

"They will become more soft with use and washing, but when they are new, they can be a little hard. It helps to screw them up a little." she explained. Sam and Mikaela duly copied what Starscream and his trine were doing while Dawnstreaker's trine opened up their own tins and took out clean but well-used cloths from their subspace storage.

"Okay, I want everybody to split into threes again, with a member from each trine in each triad," said Starscream, who somehow, Sam noticed, seemed to automatically take charge of their group.

"Okay, then I'll take Mikaela as one of mine, after all as a femme, there are slight differences in her frame to that of a mech I can instruct her about," Dawnstreaker stated.

Mikaela nodded, and moved to stand by Dawnstreaker. Skywarp moved over too.

"I'll complete your triad." he said. Dawnstreaker nodded, and the group moved back a little.

"I'd like to help instruct Sam myself." Starscream said. "And you, Runway, could join us, leaving Freefall, the medic, with Bumblebee and Thundercracker." No-one raised any objections to the group compositions, so the three groups all moved a little away from each other to give themselves room.

The first hour for the new trine-members was spent learning how much wax to use, and polishing their own arms and legs under instruction from the others. Once they had done this, Starscream announced to the room at large that he was going to be moving on to the polishing of wings, before turning back to Sam with a polish-laden cloth in one hand.

"It is possible to polish your own wings, but it takes practice and is never as good as when you have someone else to do it for you. It is usual for the trine to polish each other's wings, it can be done by one other, but is quicker, and immensely more satisfying, for two to do it, one each wing."

He moved around to Sam's back, and Sam shivered as he felt one hand take a light hold of a wing, and felt the cloth and polish beginning to rub over the wing and his back. A moment later, another hand took hold of the other wing and another cloth rubbed over it in a similar manner to Starscream's technique. Sam had to admit the attention his wings were receiving was very satisfying, but he wasn't sure if it was meant to be as sexually stimulating as he was finding it.

To one side, he heard Mikaela's vents move up a gear, and could tell through the bond that both she and Bumblebee seemed to be finding their experiences just as arousing, which was a problem, because their arousal was feeding back through the bond and not helping him control his one bit. Sam was grateful that Starscream and Runway were at his back, because his hands wanted to grab and stroke someone, and by that point, he didn't really care who or what.

When they stopped polishing, he was relieved, but the two came round to the front.

"Okay, now we need to do this side, which is the top side in jet form, and this is far easier done if you lie on your back," Starscream informed him, pushing back gently on his shoulder vents. "Don't worry about scuffing what we've just done, it can be easily re-buffed back before we go, scuffs with polishing are inevitable, we all know how to clean them off quickly and efficiently if need be."

As Sam lay down, he saw Mikaela doing the same thing and he guessed Bumblebee was at the same stage. When the polishing started, he was unable to stop the trembling of his body from the sheer pleasure the feelings generated in him. Feedback from the other two didn't help, and then the sweeps of the cloths seemed to become less functional and more of a caress. He offlined his optics briefly, and as they onlined again, he felt a hand touch his canopy at the same time as a pair of metal derma pressed against his own.

The shock of the contact made him jerk, but the level of his arousal surprised him, as it swept him up and took him with it. As if his body had a mind of it's own, his arm whipped up to press on Starscream's back as his mouth opened and he screamed into Starscream's own mouth, the arousal unable to be contained any more. An orgasmic tingle raced up and down his circuits as Runway stopped polishing, and began caressing Sam's side with one hand and stroked an audio with the other.

Sam's other arm curled up and planted itself on Runway's back, and Runway gasped, as did Sam, for as his arm pulled Runway towards him, their canopies touched and scraped against each other. Sam felt a pulsing in his own chest, his optics suddenly whited out, and then he was aware of nothing except a feeling of pleasure, of flying without effort, a dizzying, swift and incredible sensation that bore him along, a mote that could not have fought the ocean of sensation he was being borne in even if he had wanted to.

Starscream and Runway clung to Sam as his overload struck, caressing and holding the shuddering form of the far younger Seeker, then gently putting him down as he stilled and began rebooting. A shriek and a roar of jet engines to one side, and another scream from the direction of the other team, suggested that Sam's overload, transmitted down the trine-bond, had thrown both Mikaela and Bumblebee into their own overloads.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam stirred lazily, comfortable and warm. He sighed as he stretched, then purred as he felt hands stroking his face. For a moment he thought he was back in his room, and he wondered if he had been ill, for that was the only time he could remember his mom stroking his face when he was lying down.

Then his memories came back to him all in a rush, and he opened his optics.

The faces in his vision were not those of his mom, or his dad, but those of Starscream and Runway, both regarding him with a mixture of affection and amusement. It seemed to be Starscream who was stroking his face, the pointed, sharp-looking digits touching him as gently as his mom ever had. Runway slid hands under Sam's back and helped him into a seated position, something Sam was glad of, because although he couldn't explain it, lying on his back had made him abruptly nervous.

"What…what happened? What was _that?_" he asked, his head still spinning slightly, his body all a-tingle and still sensitive from the energy that had so recently flowed along his circuitry. Although Starscream's touches did not seem to be stimulating him, the same could not be said about Runway's. Although the Autobot Seeker's touches seemed to be serving mainly to help Sam sit up, Sam's tactile sensors were registering more pleasure, and he shook briefly, his wings rattling slightly.

"That, Sam?" Starscream said softly. "That was an overload. Did you like it? How do you feel?"

"I feel-enervated, excited, that was _amazing!" _Sam said. He looked about him, and noticed both Mikaela and Bumblebee sitting up. He wondered if the smile on his face was anything like Mikaela's, it seemed she had definitely enjoyed it if the grin she was wearing was anything to go by.

"I'm glad." Starscream said. "That, Sam, is one of the joys of being a Cybertronian. You are aware, I take it, from Bumblebee, that interfacing - or 'sex', the human equivalent - is looked on in Cybertronian culture very differently from the human point of view?" Starscream smiled, moving his hand round from Sam's face to caress his neck, as Runway picked up speaking where the Decepticon had left off.

"There is no shame from enjoying it, discussing it, doing it, even in public, it is simply a way of giving and sharing pleasure. There is no disease associated with it, nor shame or stigma associated with those who indulge in it frequently, or with different partners, or more than one." He chuckled. "I believe that a prostitute is looked down on in Earth society, even though he or she provides a service, am I correct?"

Sam was surprised to find that he was not feeling as embarrassed as he thought he might, and not just because Starscream's fingers, which had spent the conversation trailing up his neck and were now tracing patterns on his helm, were distracting him in a most gratifying way. He mentally forced his mind back to the subject.

"Yeah, they're sometimes called whores or prozzies, and yes, even though I've heard most of them use protection against diseases and do provide a service, they _are_ looked down on and reviled, and you're right, it seems stupid, two-faced even. I wonder how many of the judges called upon to sentence them for indecency use them themselves? Double standards, if you ask me." he said. Starscream nodded, as Runway lay a hand on Sam's arm and started stroking it.

"Yes, and if you're wondering, there is a Cybertronian equivalent," Starscream told him. They are - or were - known as pleasure-bots, and being a pleasure-bot was as noble and respectable a career as being a scholar, negotiator, soldier, or medic. In fact, many Seekers in peacetime were employed as pleasure-bots before the war broke out, for as you will soon find, Seekers are skilled, have stamina, and tend to make the best lovers." Starscream preened a little, then looked at Sam thoughtfully.

"I'm not being boastful, just honest."

Those digits on his helm, Sam decided, were decidedly distracting, but he wasn't about to ask Starscream to stop, nor was he inclined to resist as Runway's other hand began stroking him on his back. He arched and sighed, then decided he may as well ask the burning question that popped in his mind. Surely, if it were not a taboo subject, the worst they would do was tell him to mind his own business?

"What about you, Starscream, Runway? Were you pleasure-bots before the war?"

Starscream gave a rueful laugh.

"Unfortunately, no, I was only just given my adult programming and training to fight when the war broke out. The war had been threatening for some time, and joining the Military was an exercise in potential self-preservation that paid off."

He blinked his optics at Sam. "Perhaps you wonder why I did not simply become neutral? Because not bearing arms was no way to survive, Sam. Sometimes neutrals got caught up in conflicts by mistake, and when facing an unknown mech or femme in the middle of a battle, you do not check for faction insignia if not immediately apparent, you assume the worst and fire. I'm not sure any neutrals survived long enough to join the exodus from Cybertron in search of the AllSpark."

Runway, however, was nodding.

"Yes, Sam, once I was a pleasure-bot, but once the war really started, the main instinct to satisfy was the survival instinct." Runway's fingers on his back began flicking, tickling motions that Sam found very arousing. "Like Starscream, I took up and learned arms in the name of self-protection. Then I found my trine, we chose our side, and became Autobots." He leaned in close to Sam's audio. "But I've not forgotten my knowledge of the trade," he whispered, making Sam shiver all over again as he extended his glossa to trace along Sam's helm. "It is an honour to participate in your teaching, Sam, to help you learn what a joy interface can - and in fact should - be."

"So, Sam, although that first overload sent you into reboot, between us, we know enough to show you things that make that overload pale by comparison. Do you want us to continue, Sam? Do you want us to show you interface, both that common to all Cybertronians, and as only a Seeker can experience it?" Starscream asked him.

Sam's response was to throw himself into Starscream's arms and plant his derma on Starscream's own.


	5. Chapter 5

What It Is To Be Seeker.

Chapter Four.

Sam's lunge took Starscream completely by surprise, knocking him onto his back. His optics widened in surprise and pleasure. Given Sam's human upbringing, and human attitudes to sex, he hadn't expected Sam to throw off such preconceptions about same-gender relationships, for example, so quickly: _not_ that he was _complaining_.

Neither did he complain when Sam's motions on his back and wings became less tentative and more assured, sliding up to rove over his wings, fingers caressing and tapping in a manner that immediately set Starscream's engines to revving.

'_Primus! How and where did he learn that so fast?" _Starscream wondered, even as he arched and cried out at the contact, a cry that was cut off as Sam covered Starscream's mouth with his own and thrust his glossa in deep.

Either something of his query had been transmitted down his own trine-bond to Thundercracker and Skywarp, or Skywarp guessed what he was thinking, because Skywarp chose that moment to send him an amused com.

'**It seems to me that you have an unfair advantage over Sam where interfacing is concerned, so I took the liberty of comming him a few moves and telling him a little of what you like.'**

'**Skywarp! You little - but that's not **_**fair**_**!' **he commed back halfheartedly, unable to be convincing when his fuselage was quivering and his sensors aching for more.

As he reached his hands up to respond, Sam's own hands came up, grabbed his own, and pushed them back down as he broke the kiss and shifted his weight. As Starscream looked up, he saw Sam looking down at him, straddling his waist, leaning forward to hold Starscream's hands against the floor, a smile on his face and a glint in his optics.

"Oh no, Starscream, you don't get to touch, not yet. This is _my_ turn," Sam told him. Before Starscream could protest, Sam shifted his weight again, pressing his canopy down on Starscream's own, his head dipping to the Decepticon leader's neck seam. Starscream twisted and moaned as Sam sucked on the join, then found a widening in the seam that allowed his glossa entry. As it played over tubing and wiring and cables Starscream's moans turned into a high-pitched keening, and he arched up against Sam again, pressing his canopy hard against Sam's own.

The resulting grinding and scraping of canopy glass on canopy glass elicited a gasp and a moan from Sam, and Starscream grinned, bringing one of his legs up to scrape along the inside of one of Sam's own legs, which had both relaxed from their kneeling position. Sam jerked at the contact, losing his hold on Starscream's hands. Starscream immediately took advantage of this, reaching up to grab the tips of Sam's wings and squeezing and caressing them.

A doubling of the weight announced that Runway had belatedly joined the fray: his arms slid under Sam's wings to lightly play over the expanse of Starscream's own wings, as he licked and nibbled at Sam's dorsal data ports. Both Sam and Starscream cried out as the former pleasure-bot thrust his hips forward to push the three of them against each other, and twined his legs about theirs, one with one of Sam's, the other with one of Starscream's.

Then, in addition to the hands teasing his wings, Starscream felt new hands suddenly feeling along his side-seams, sliding along the sensitive edges, as Sam gained enough control to continue touching Starscream back.

Although he put up a valiant fight, Sam's inexperience, and Starscream and Runway's intimate knowledge of the sensitive Seeker body overwhelmed him: with a scream of vocaliser and jet engines, Sam hit overload and went straight into recharge. Carefully, the remaining two managed to gently shift him out from between each other. Sam's overload had boosted the other two's charge substantially, however, and a few minutes later, each gave each other enough stimulation to push them, too, into overload.

The other two groups were not idle either: both Mikaela's group and Bumblebee's were having much the same experience, each overloading their new charge, and then, if needed, finishing each other off.

Nobody walking past that room could have _any_ doubt about what was taking place in it.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Sam came around to find his back being carefully polished with motions that for once were not arousing him. He groaned and tried to sit up, but he felt a hand on his back pushing him back down, while Starscream spoke.

"Wait, Sam, let me finish polishing these scuffs off you."

Sam's internal chronometer told him he had been offline for a while, and he anxiously asked "How long have I been out for?"

"Not too long, Sam, but long enough to rest for a short time, and long enough, I hope, to give you enough energy to move on to the next stage," Starscream told him. As the white and red Seeker helped him sit up, Sam saw Runway approaching with an oversized mug.

"Here, Sam, drink this, it's standard grade energon, it'll give you energy and help you recover." As Sam looked around anxiously, Runway seemed to read his thoughts and rushed to reassure him.

"Your trine are fine, they've all been given a chance to rest and have had energon too. You should get used to feeling for them down the trine-bond, Sam, try it. It'll take some getting used to I imagine, but hopefully it'll soon be as natural to you as breathing was when you were a human. Oh, and if you could sit cross-legged, we can get started." Runway took the cup from Sam once he'd finished it and moved it off to the side.

Shuttering his optics and complying, Sam did as Runway had advised, and realised Runway was right. Bumblebee was feeling alert, while Mikaela seemed to be feeling extremely comfortable and cheerful. He had the impression that both of them were well, if a little tired, but he felt that both of them were ready for more. To his surprise, he realised that so was he.

'_They say human males think about it every six seconds. It seems Seekers are up for it every six minutes!' _he thought with chagrin.

He noticed that Starscream and Runway had shifted so the three of them were in a triangular formation, knees almost touching.

"Okay, Sam, now we're going to teach you about Sparkmerge," Starscream said. "We start off almost as we do with overload, but we're going to actually merge the energy of our Sparks. When you're confident enough and have been doing it long enough, the opening of your chest will occur automatically, but at this stage it'll probably be easier for you if we open your catches for you."

"Hey, what do you mean, 'opening of my chest?' What catches? Before we get started I'd kind of like some clarification of what we're doing, because that sounds both dangerous and painful!" Sam said, pulling back.

"Don't worry, Sam," soothed Starscream. "You humans have specialised structures for interfacing, with us, the active part of us is our Sparks. They are generally housed in the chest, behind armour and a force-field, in our spark-chambers." He tapped his own chest for emphasis. "To allow the energy to merge, the physical barriers must be moved aside, while the force-field itself will allow a certain amount of energy to bleed through but not letting our actual Sparks escape. It is neither dangerous, nor painful."

He reached over to touch Sam in the centre of his chest, pressing down and moving his hand slightly, and Sam could feel on his chest where Starscream's fingers rubbed over some slightly raised areas. They were sensitive, and once again Sam found himself getting aroused.

"These are your catches, Sam," he said in a low voice. "Let us show you, Sam, let us show you how enjoyable a merge can be."

He leaned back, and placed one arm over each of the others' shoulders, and instructed Sam to do likewise. Runway needed no telling: he did the same.

"This way, we can all stroke the wings and backs of each other," he explained. He proceeded to do just that. Runway joined him a Spark-beat later, and Sam was for a moment so distracted that he forgot to reciprocate. When he heard Starscream give a low chuckle, he remembered he needed to stroke back, and did so.

Wings, he realised for about the third or fourth time that day, were incredibly sensitive. As Sam twitched and quivered under the expert fingers of the other two, he figured that it made sense. When they were flying, Starscream had explained that the myriad of sensors on a Seeker's body helped gauge wind speed, drag, lift, and other factors that it soon became second nature to respond to while flying. Of course, it would make sense that the sensors would respond to other stimuli as well. No wonder Seekers were so oversexed - the stimulation by others of all those sensors was glorious!

He was startled when the other two stopped fondling each other's wings and instead began touching him, one stroking his chest and the other caressing his canopy. He twitched and mewled, his optics abruptly whiting out as his charge suddenly began building. He mentally cursed: why was he so quick to charge? However, they stopped stroking his front, and as Sam's optics briefly cleared, he saw them fondling each other's fronts as well.

When Starscream's hand returned to his chest and began gently tugging at his catches, his optics whited out again, but it only made the delicious sensations of Starscream's digits on the catches more intense, the feeling of each catch coming loose more exciting.

When Starscream's hand left his chest, he was disappointed for just a moment, but then Starscream's and Runway's arms tightened across his shoulders as the fingers continued dancing sensuously over his wings. His arms tightened in reflex, the action pulling their top halves closer. Sam could feel their warmth, and feel the centre of his own chest heating up. If felt as if something inside him was swelling, pushing against his chest, as if trying to escape, but it was not painful or uncomfortable at all.

The heat in his chest and the heat he could feel from the other two increased, and then he felt a strong pulse, which he felt returned by the other two. Then the heat seemed to spread out from each of them and Sam screamed as he felt the energy of his own Spark blending with the energy from the other two Sparks.

It felt almost like the first time he had had sex as a human, but better, far, far better. He could feel the heat of the energy washing over his body, re-stimulating him again, feel it washing over him in waves, and it was as if he were overloading again and again. With each wave another wash of pure ecstasy was flowing over his body, down his circuits, through his processors, over and within his wings, arms, legs, body. His tailfins felt as if they had pins and needles, except it was pleasurable instead of uncomfortable, and he felt as if he were shrouded in a corona of light.

He also found that merging seemed to provide some sort of temporary bond, for he could feel both Starscream's and Runway's own desire and pleasure, as well as, down the trine-bond, similar sensations from Bumblebee and Mikaela.

His last thought, before his consciousness was overwhelmed by the tide of sensation, was a hope that his feelings and sensations via the trine-bond would enhance Bumblebee's and Mikaela's own experiences.


	6. Chapter 6

What It Is To Be Seeker.

Chapter Five.

A/N: 1 joor= about 6.5 hours

Sam muzzily came around from the fog of his sleep, moving his hand a little and letting out a small, plaintive cry when he felt no warm bodies beside him and realised his companions of earlier were no longer lying with him sandwiched between them. Immediately he made a noise, he sensed as much as felt them move back over, one hand touching his face while another pair took his own hands. Memory returned and he unshuttered his optics and sat up with the assist of Starscream and Runway.

His internal chronometer told him that he had been offline for a fair amount of time, and he immediately fretted. What had he missed? What had happened while he had been recharging? After his rest his ardour was back, and he realised that he was not embarrassed in the least. Was this, he wondered, a part of Seeker life? To wake up and be up for it whenever and wherever, and not having any embarrassment over it?

It was as if Starscream had read his mind, for he moved to reassure him.

"It's okay, Sam, we've all taken the chance to recharge, we've booked this room for eight joors so there's no need to rush," he said, giving Sam a quick nuzzle.

Recalling Runway's comment a few hours back, Sam reached out along his trine-bond, still an odd feeling, and could 'feel' that Bee and Mikaela were waking up. A quick glance around confirmed this, and confirmed that the others were looking after his trine-mates.

More energon had been obtained while he had recharged, and he saw Skywarp appear before Mikaela with a muted bang with some containers full of the pink substance. Bumblebee was already halfway through a large mug and set to finish the remainder very quickly, and Sam was so engrossed in watching his wingmate ingest that he startled when Runway pushed a mug into Sam's own hands.

"Drink, you'll need the energy," he advised Sam. Sam nodded, deciding not to argue, and began drinking.

He caught a brief flash of purple and pink, and looked to see Dawnstreaker give a mug of energon to Mikaela, who was already shining in places from the earlier polishing. Mikaela caught his look and flicked an optic shut and then open again briefly, and a smile curved along her derma as she put the mug down. Still watching him, she slowly, deliberately, began a stretch that did things to her fuselage that set Sam's vents to clicking faster.

A hand slid under his chin and around his audio units and pulled: his head swivelled round and he found Starscream looking at him.

"Oh she's a beautiful femme, and a tease as well," he purred at Sam. "Being a Seeker will suit her well, I think, just as it seems to be suiting you. You still have much to learn and now it is time for the next lesson: participating in a large multiple Sparkmerge."

Sam had not missed either the slight shiver of Starscream's fuselage or the slight tremor in the Seeker's voice: Starscream's excitement himself at this was obvious.

He allowed himself to be drawn over and the six experienced Seekers soon had all nine of them arranged in a big circle, kneeling, facing inwards with their knees touching. They did the same thing they had with the earlier merge, putting their arms over each other's shoulders and stroked their neighbour's wings while their neighbours stroked theirs. Once again, the excitement and charge began to build as the stroking became more firm, more arousing, and the hands began to wander.

One hand left his wing and abruptly settled on his canopy, causing Sam to shudder and give a cry, for the glass was very sensitive. He took his own hands off the wings he was touching and reached out to touch the canopies that hovered inches away from his own. The hand on his own briefly moved upwards to loosen, but not completely release, his catches, and, fumbling a bit, he did likewise to those of his neighbours, one of whom was Dawnstreaker, the other being Bumblebee. As he and Bumblebee's optics caught, he reached out and caught Bumblebee under the chin, drawing him forward.

He was never more glad that Bumblebee's microphone had been replaced with a proper mouth than when their derma met and they pressed together, their glossas touching, dancing around each other in the shared cave of their mouths, and then twisted and twined about each other, pulling and twisting against each other. For a moment he worried that everybody else would think that they were being selfish but no, the others all had either one or two other partners, and were doing much as he and Bumblebee were doing.

Dawnstreaker was twisted around both Skywarp and Mikaela, and they all seemed quite happy with the situation, while Runway was pleasuring Starscream in such a way that the Decepticon leader's vents were at full speed, and small noises were coming from his vocaliser, while Freefall and Thundercracker were in such a tight and complicated embrace that Sam could barely see where the one stopped and the other began. As his canopy clicked against Bumblebee's, his attention was abruptly returned to his own partner.

The heat he could feel from Bumblebee's Spark closely matched his own as his hands roved eagerly over his friend's changed form. Bumblebee's optics were flickering, and Sam could feel his own doing likewise. At that point a pair of arms seized his wings and firmly turned him, a female voice saying "Face the middle, but keep touching whoever and whatever you find!"

As hands touched and stroked him, his own optics blanked out on him and he used his senses of touch and hearing alone to guide his hands to caress whoever he found wherever they touched. His fingers caressed a nose, then slid over to run down a corrugated audio, and the owner moaned in pleasure.

Sam felt his Spark beginning to throb, felt it flare twice, and then he screamed in overload as his chest pulled open and the energy of his excited Spark throbbed outwards. He could feel the heat growing as one after the other, everyone else followed suit. It seemed to last for only a second and for hours at the same time, and just as he felt he would explode from the pleasure, he offlined and fell limp, his chest closing automatically.

He onlined again to feel bodies lying alongside him, hands draped over his body and legs, warm arms snuggling up to him and those beside him. Opening his optics, he saw and felt through the bond that Mikaela and Bumblebee were amongst those touching him. He felt content and finally satiated, though he chuckled as he once again felt the stirrings of desire.

'_Not now, but later, I need a rest' _he told his body, smiling and finally thinking that though he obviously still had much to learn, he now had some idea of what it was to be a Seeker.


End file.
